Stella x The Admin (Admella)
Admella is a romantic ship between Stella and The Admin (who is also known as Romeo.) Appearances *Giant Consequences *Jailhouse Block *Above and Beyond Info Admella is not nearly as popular as ships like Lukesse, but evidence to support it can still be found in the Story Mode canon. Giant Consequences * Stella decides to join the Admin. * Stella compliments the Admin by calling him a "paragon." * The Admin lets Stella join him even though she lost the competition, saying that he admires her ambition and attitude. Jailhouse Block * Stella works for the Admin as an Associate. * The Admin teleports Stella to the Sunshine Institute with her inventory, suggesting that he trusts her. * Stella calls Romeo "darling Admin!" * If Jesse was kind to Stella in "Giant Consequences," she will secretly defect to his side. However, if Jesse does not treat Stella well, she remains loyal to the Admin. Above and Beyond * If Jesse was unkind to Stella in the previous two episodes, Stella will still be firmly loyal to Romeo at the start of "Above and Beyond." * A danger to the ship is presented if the player didn't give Xara her bed in "Below the Bedrock." Xara will not confront Romeo in Beacontown, and he will destroy Champion City as an example to Stella, Axel, and Olivia. It is possible, though, that it was a weird way for Romeo to tell Stella that she doesn't need Champion City because she has him. Comparison Stella and Romeo share several aspects of their personalities. Both are rude, selfish, control freaks, and childish. For example, Stella wants everyone to build things they way she wants them built in Champion City, and Romeo wants his friends to do exactly what he wants and play by his rules. People Involved Lukas Stella calls Lukas "handsome" at one point in "Giant Consequences." This is a bit of a throwaway line, however, and Stella and Lukas barely interact in the whole series. Jesse Jesse plays an unwitting but important part in this ship. Their choices affect Stella's relationship with Romeo. If Jesse is kind to Stella, she will secretly join their side, but if they treat her badly, she chooses to side with Romeo. Petra Petra is the main reason most do not like Stella, as Stella tricked Petra into giving her Miss Butter. The player may choose to be rude to Stella in retaliation, which will lead to her staying loyal to Romeo. Jack, Nurm, and "Vos" Stella and Romeo are not fans of Jack and Nurm, but the Admin disguised as "Vos" is definitely on Stella's favorites! However, ''if ''Vos and Sammy were alive, Romeo and Stella might be enemies with them. Trivia *The Admin's name is Romeo so this ship is also called Romella *Even if Stella still was a fan of Romeo, the ship could be broken if Jesse left Romeo behind in the tower or if Jesse brought Radar in Below the Bedrock which means Romeo will redeem himself and will die. *Romeo does show a lot of trust in Stella, as he never suspected a thing after Jailhouse Block, but is still stern towards her at times. Category:Stella Ships Category:Romeo Ships Category:Straight Couples